Salvation
by Constynse4
Summary: Occurs near the end of Ep 1.02 Sheriff Got your Tongue" Robin pays Marian a visit. Enjoy. Please R&R.


Note- Occurs at the end of Episode 1.02 "Sheriff Got Your Tongue"

Robin put his feet up and took a long swig of the sheriffs ale that Allan had pilfered on the way out of Nottingham. It was bitter, numbing, and very much appreciated. As he dropped his head back against the tree, he let out a sigh of relief. By God, it had been a long day.

In slightly more than two days, he had been a returning hero, titled nobleman, dogsbody for the sheriff, champion of the condemned, rival outlaw, ransomed felon, protector of the villagers, imprisoned enemy of the state and now penny-less thief. He took another draught from the cup. Rich man to beggar- his status couldn't drop much lower or much faster. Things probably couldn't get any worse and that thought should be cause for optimism. But he knew that he had been lucky; he could be dead.

If he was being honest with himself, Marian was part of the reason that he was sitting here now and he ached to see her. He hadn't been entirely sure how he would be received. He had envisioned his homecoming many times but he had never pictured Marian pointing an arrow at him, berating him, chastising him. When he had tried to make amends, she put him off. But her actions contradicted her words. She had saved him, in the courtyard and again in the dungeon. Surely that counted for something- she must still have feelings for him. She had to ….he couldn't accept that she didn't. Draining the cup, he decided that he had to know...now.

It was dark, when Robin stared up at the light spilling from Marian's bedroom. He had climbed in her window a thousand times before, but that seemed like a different lifetime In the past, his reasons had evolved from seeking out a favorite playmate to stealing a few precious moments with his sweetheart. And although he still remembered how to get up to the window ledge, he didn't remember the sick feeling now in the pit of his stomach. If their recent conversations were any indication, she may not appreciate him showing up tonight.

He had waited so long to see her, to touch her, to taste her. He had to win her back. It was imperative that he make her understand. Having survived war, he would not lose her now that he had a second chance. Pushing the bow up ahead of him, he started the climb.

The candles were burning late in Marian's room. She wasn't particularly tired, her mind wandering as she prepared for bed. She was also agitated, taking longer than usual combing her hair; when what she really wanted to do was hit something. Hit something hard. What had she been thinking? Robin had been back only a few days and she had run to his side twice to rescue him. This would not continue. This could not continue. Whatever had possessed her to risk the tenuous safety she and her father clung to in their dealings with the sheriff. It was ludicrous and she had no reason to believe that it wouldn't happen again. It was as if she was rendered senseless and careless whenever Robin was concerned Her brain disarmed. And he knew it- he had the nerve to blow her a kiss as he fled from the castle. It was all a joke to him. He had no idea that she has been trying to undermine the sheriff herself these past few years. He still thought she was a child, a helpless female. She was furious and her hair was paying for it. She turned and viscously threw the brush at the window.

"Should I take that as a sign, that this might not be a good time to talk" Poking his head in the window cautiously, he grinned at his own joke but the next cheeky comment died on his lips when he saw Marian.

She raced to the window. "You," she spit out. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to get us arrested. Did you leave all your sense in the Holy Land."

Robin wisely bit back a retort and tried to look penitent. He pulled himself through and moved out of view and into the shadows. He paused waiting to gather his thoughts, his carefully rehearsed apology lodged in his throat. She was furious. Her eyes flashed, her arms taught with anger as she continued her tirade.

"You have got to leave us alone. You are going to get yourself and everyone around you killed, You are a liability." She was furious and beautiful. In the last five years he had remembered how she looked and remembered how she acted but he had forgotten how being withher made him feel. They had always teased and bantered. The excitement of flirting, sparing, and winning some physical reward…...a touch, a caress, a kiss. He needed that from her ... now, more than ever, some acquiescence..some token of affection. There was too much fighting and no contact. It was ...it was so bloody frustrating.

Robin touched her arm but pulled back as she glared angrily at him. Eyes flashing, mouth drawn into a taught line. He could soften those lips if he could get close enough, could convince them with his own, he fantasized. But realistically that was not likely and he had to do this at her pace, He had to make her want him back. If he couldn't, he would leave, respect her wishes but not before he had his say.

"I have come to apologize for getting you involved. I hadn't meant to implicate you and I would never." He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him, his face racked with concern "never intentionally do anything to risk your life or Edward's." She had to understand why he was doing this, and she was part of the reason. He wanted to be honorable but he also desperately needed her to validate the honor in his intentions.

"I assure you that I take this seriously. I have given up everything. But it will not be for nothing. I plan on working to undermine the sheriff. I am not stupid. In the future I will be prepared and organized. In the future, I have a gang to help me. They are good men and we will work together covertly to help the poor and to minimize the sheriff's destructive actions."

Marian still glared as she considered his words. She could hardly fault him for trying to do the same thing that she was doing. Besides they may be useful. Sometimes she felt helpless to carry out her objectives when timing called for her to be otherwise occupied or it required more than one person. She could feed information to his gang for those jobs.

Robin stepped out of the shadows and continued. She listened critically as he spoke.

"I have a plan, half anyways, we will steal tax money from the sheriff and other greedy nobles and return it to those who truly need it. "

Marian remained silent. He was being earnest. He had a group of men to help him and judging by their escape from the castle they seemed to work well together. A born leader, Robin just might just be able to accomplish much.

But being around him made her off center. She couldn't think clearly. She couldn't think. She had built up a wall to protect her feelings ever since he had left her, and now she felt as if he was tearing it apart and she was left defenseless, fragile. He stared at her…. his eyes large and pleading for understanding. How many times had she prayed for his safe return, pictured him in this room, her mind wandered ….in her bed. And now everything was confused. Damn him.

Restraining her feelings, she lashed out "You do whatever you like, it is no concern of mine. Just keep me out of your brilliant plans and don't expect me to save your sorry…...' she turned to storm away

"I do not want to fight." Robin interjected as he caught her hand, preventing her from moving away.

She held her breath and turned back to look into his eyes. He lifted her hand to his lips and he brushed a kiss across the back of her knuckles, Their eyes locked as he turned her hand and grazed the inside of her wrist with his lips. He felt her pulse race wildly, saw her eyes widen. He had not been mistaken- she still had feelings for him.

"Thank you for rescuing me Marian." _For loving me._

He released her hand slowly and backed toward the window. As he slipped out, he paused.

''I'll leave this in your hands Marian. I would like permission to call on you. I will be careful not to be seen, to keep you and your father safe. If you say no, I will respect your wishes. I will not return.

Marian opened, then closed her mouth. She didn't know what to say. He was infuriating and frustrating, but she hadn't realized how numb she had become until he aroused her senses. His eyes were still clear and blue but the boyish good looks and cocky but charming manners now carried the hard edge of strength, pain and pragmatic wisdom. She wondered if his lips would feel the same on hers as they had five years ago or if they too had changed.

She swallowed and made a decision, sidestepping the issue. "I will help you when I can. We can try to prevent the sheriff from causing too much trouble."

He smiled resolutely. She hadn't said no but he'd have to work to persuade her to say yes.

He paused for a moment eyes fixated on her lips as she wet them with her tongue. His throat suddenly dry as he spoke hoarsely, "I will see you again soon Marian."

Robin turned to slip out the window, "Robin," her words catch him. "Thank you, for saving those boys." She knows he was an idiot, and she hasn't forgiven him, yet four boys did live. For that, she is grateful.

He disappeared into the darkness

Marian raised the hand that he had kissed to her cheek. She hadn't gotten over him...she couldn't. Was it possible that she still loved him?.


End file.
